midnight_texasfandomcom-20200215-history
Rev. Emilio Sheehan
Rev. Emilio Sheehan is a weretiger in Midnight, Texas. He is described as a grizzled Mexican cowboy who always wears his Stetson boots, and takes a cue for clothing style from Johnny Cash, who also presides over the Wedding Chapel and Pet CemeteryYul Vazquez In ‘Midnight, Texas’ Pilot. He's a quite man and spends his time reading his Bible when he's not caring for the Church's pet cemetery.'Midnight, Texas' First Look: Meet The Reverend He employs Olivia and her particular set of skills for a monthly job.'Midnight, Texas' First Look: Meet Olivia Backstory Season One In Pilot, Rev exits the Chapel just as Manfred Bernardo arrives into town, momentarily staring at him as he passed by. Later that night, Rev made brief eye contact with the newcomer once more as he ate his dinner at Home Cookin'. The following night, Rev catches Manfred in the Chapel as he was filling up a flask with holy water. He didn't bother to ask Manfred what he intended to use the holy water for but Rev did fill it up for him just before informing Manfred that Sunday service began at 8:00. The next day, as Rev was replacing the flowers on a grave, he received a visit from Sheriff Livingston, who questioned him about his involvement with Aubrey Hamilton. According to Rev, she would come into pray to god every so often but he didn't know her personally. The sheriff then mentioned the ritualistic nature of the crime scene, from which animal remains were recovered. Rev noted this as being wicked and sad. Much like before, Rev had another brief exchange with Manfred, who noticed what was presumably a large dead animal hidden under a sheet in the back of Rev's pick-up truck as blood dripped out. That night, after dragging off the corpse of a fairly large bull, Rev took to the streets, along with the rest of the Midnighters as the Sheriff and Officer Tina Gomez placed Bobo Winthrop under arrest for the murder of Aubrey Hamilton. Amongst the Midnighters was Fiji Cavanaugh, the local witch and best friend of Bobo. She refused to allow them leave with him in custody, so Fiji stood in front of the police cruiser and levitated it off the ground. Rev stood by her side, hoping to calm her down as violence wasn't the answer. Not to mention that the following day would be a full moon, meaning that he wouldn't be around to help for a couple days. In Bad Moon Rising, after being forced to stand idly by as Bobo was hauled off to the Roca Fria County Sheriff's department, the Midnighters regrouped at Midnight Pawn to discuss their next course of action. Outrage and disappointment filled the room. Fiji blamed herself for making matters worse by crushing the police car. However, as Rev explained, she didn't show them anything that they didn't already suspect. In the early hours of the morning, Rev and Olivia prepared for the upcoming full moon, which as Olivia noted, they had plenty of time for as it was hours away. With so many variables and strangers in town, Rev would rather be safe than sorry, so he was locking himself up in the cellar earlier than he usually would. It took him a lot time to find a home where he would be accepted for who he is, so the thought of losing control and hurting someone is quite worrisome. Should anything happen, he didn't want Olivia to hesitate in putting him down. As he headed further down into the cellar, he commented that he felt dread. Something was different about that full moon. He and Olivia prepare every month for the full moon. She assured him that they'd be seeing each other in the morning. That night, with the full moon quickly approaching, a naked and kneeling Rev read from the bible as he awaited the transformation to begin. His bones began to break and shift as he completed his transformation into a weretiger. Once fully transformed, the Rev no longer existed for that period of time. There was only an instinctual animal left, with an insatiable taste for blood. In spite of his best efforts to avoid killing anyone, he did just that as Officer Tina Gomez broke the chain on the cellar door and entered. Inside, she discovered Rev feeding upon the corpse of a large bull. Officer Gomez fires several direct shots at him but they had very little effect. He lunges at Officer Gomez, and despite her best attempt to get away, he drags her back down into the cellar. After killing Gomez, it dragged her up into the tree to hang, where Manfred would soon find her. Rev then made his way down to the Gas N Go, where Creek was working the night shift. However, before he could go in for the kill, Manfred arrived, calling out to Creek, which caught it's attention. With his sights set on the newcomer, he took a quick swipe at him in passing, leaving deep claw marks on Manfred's side. It then circles around, chasing them through the garage before Creek cuts a hydraulic line, thus dropping a car on top of Rev. However, this does very little to slow him down. He proceeds to chase them throughout the streets of Midnight until catching up with Manfred and Creek at the RV. He claws at the roof of the vehicle, but continuously fails to gain access. Olivia and Lemuel showed up soon thereafter, guns blazing. She fires several rounds at the the weretiger, scaring it off into the darkness. They track it down to the woods just outside the ranches, where it had killed another large animal. Olivia has her rifle loaded with silver bullets, and locked on target. However, she is hesitant to fire due to the fact that deep down, the creature is still Rev. Lemuel attempts to talk it down, in hopes that he can reach through, calling out to him by his first name, Emilio. Unfortunately, this does little to calm the beast as it lunges at Lemuel, taking a bite of him, before being tossed aside. It quickly recovers, and makes another attempt at Lemuel, who forces it to the ground, and leeches off it's energy, resulting in the tiger being put to sleep. At sunrise, as he lied on the ground outside the cellar, Rev reverted back to his human form. Naked, due to being a weretiger the previous night, Manfred covers him with his jacket. Olivia approaches Rev, happily telling him it's okay, but he disagrees, having been cognizant to some degree during his transformation, he was fully aware of killing Officer Gomez. Later that day, as he lays Officer Gomez to rest just outside the pet cemetery, he says a prayer. It had been a long time since he last killed someone, but Olivia refused to accept that it was his fault. Rev explained that he is the weretiger. Tigers are solitary. So, before coming to Midnight, he spent a lot of time alone. Reconciling both sides was difficult for him. It was precisely why he was a reverend. He was hoping to find meaning in his duality. Being a reverend led him to Midnight, which was his home and purpose, so he'd do anything to maintain it. He goes on to tell Olivia that last night was different. A bull is typically enough to sate him, yet that time it wasn't. Something was different, and that scared him. In Lemuel, Unchained, as a nest of vampires arrive in Midnight, Rev, Lemuel, Manfred, Bobo, and Fiji rush to Creek's aid as her screams can be heard throughout town. They discover that Lemuel formerly belonged to the nest and that the vampires were old friends of his. At the Chapel, Rev explains to the Midnighters that vampires generally avoid Midnight due to Lemuel's energy leeching nature. He's capable of killing them, which is why they stay away. The vampires claimed they would be gone by sunrise, however, if anything happened, Rev planned for them to all gather at the Church, which was sanctuary. Should a problem arise, he informed Manfred that silver poisons vampires but killing them can only be done through sun or a wooden stake through the heart. Later that night, he reentered the Chapel to find Joe awaiting his arrival. No one came to the church for company, so he assumed that Joe was there to confess. Joe confesses that the reason the Rev had never seen him in the church before was due to the fact that he was a fallen angel. Not only did the vampires threaten the life that he had built for himself, they were only the beginning. When an angel comes heralding a message, Rev knew to listen. From Joe, he learned that the veil that Midnight sits upon is fraying and that it would draw evil to Midnight. Rev felt that evil during the last full moon. The hunger was insatiable. Joe and Chuy weren't going to be around much longer, and when they're gone, someone needed to know the truth, which is the reason for his confession. Manfred then enters the church in a rush and out of breath. The vampires had killed Henry, the hardware store owner. He was a good man. The nest killed him and anyone in town could be next. Waiting them out until the morning was no longer an option, so they began to warn their fellow Midnigters. It was the first time they had gathered the town for Mass in a long while, but they were still waiting on Manfred to return with the Lovells. He then receives a call from Manfred, who needed the UV sunlight projecting crystal created by Fiji and Bobo. Manfred was willing to risk his life to save Lemuel, but in order for the plan to work, they needed divine intervention, Rev told Joe, hoping that he would intervene. From behind the closed doors of the church, Rev says a prayer for Manfred, who finds himself surrounded by vampires, "Lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil". Thankfully, Joe makes it to the top of the bell tower in time to shine down the UV sunlight projecting crystal, killing all the vampires in sight. The next morning, as the sun rose, Rev opened the doors of the chapel, sending home all the Midnighters inside. In Blinded by the Light, with the full moon at its peak, Rev transforms into a weretiger. He growls and bangs up against the cellar door as a group of mischievous Davy teens vandalize the cemetery. The following morning, he is left to clean up the remains of dead insects and rodents all along the church. The Rev joins Manfred in the Midnighter's room at Home Cookin' to discuss the varying ways in which each are being affected by the fraying veil, though Manfred is unaware that this is the cause. Rev's were-self was becoming hungrier, to the point where the appetite was insatiable. Manfred on the other hand was seeing more and more spirits with each passing day. The two of them are joined by Ryan, one of the trouble-making teens from the previous night. He came by looking for his friend, Aerin. Her mother said that she never made it home, so he was hoping that maybe Rev or Manfred may have seen her, however, neither one of them recognizes her. Although, Rev does point out that his cemetery was vandalized, looking to the teen for answers. Ryan claims to have no knowledge of any vandalizing taking place. With that out of the way, Rev volunteers Manfred to assist in finding the missing girl since he was intuitive. Having said that, Ryan ends the discussion abruptly and exits the room as he wanted no involvement with their "witchy crap". He was inconsequential, Rev says. But now they had a problem on their hands with another missing girl because that would bring law enforcement right back to Midnight. The Midnighters convene in the chapel, where they assess the situation to determine how best to handle it. Fiji suggest that they may be dealing with a supernatural entity. Creek notes the sudden increase in ghost sightings for Manfred, not to mention the dead insects and rodents that the Rev has been finding at the cemetery and Witch Light Road. Joe quickly changes the subject back to the missing girl; he heads out to the ranches, while Manfred and Creek check the woods, and Rev and Fiji look around town, leaving Olivia and Bobo to search the outskirts. As planned, he and Fiji search Midnight. They've known each other for a long time, he's always known her to be optimistic, able to see the light in the darkness, and the that she has a flair for prints. But lately, Fiji has been failing to hold this optimism and lightheartedness. She explains that she hasn't been sleeping and that she hears a voice calling to her and touching her. Fiji has a feeling that it's not going to stop until it takes her. Rev initially chalks this up to the fact that she had recently been kidnapped but Fiji was confident that a demon was after her. He assures Fiji that she's not going crazy before giving her a hug. Rev answers the Davy deputy's questions as he cleans off the vandalism that was spray-painted onto the headstones of the cemetery. He didn't see anything but then again he was down for the night, before sunset or so he claims. In actuality, Rev was in the cellar turning into a weretiger, though he couldn't exactly tell the deputies this. So instead he tells the deputy that Midnight is a sleepy town, and that he didn't understand why people had to be so disrespectful, as he looks to the vandalized headstone. The deputy recalls that it wasn't too long ago that Aubrey Lowry went missing, and was later found dead by the river's edge. She was killed by her husband, as far as Rev understood, but this was still an open case until they found him. The missing girl's mother was a judge in Davy, and she was scared, so the deputies came to Midnight just to search around, but they warned Rev that in 24 hours, a full-on investigation will be underway. Joe returns from the ranches with no luck in finding the girl. Rev informs Joe that Fiji believe she's going mad because she's hearing demons. Manfred is self-medicating because he's seeing spirits everywhere he turns. He promised to keep Joe's secret, but the others deserve to know that they aren't going crazy. Nothing Joe says is going to stop what's coming, eventually, the Midnighters will know the truth, but Rev believes it will be too late by then, as demons could be crawling out the veil. He understood that Joe was protecting his family, but it came at the risk of everyone else. He knows that Joe sent Chuy away, presumably because the veil was too dangerous for him to be in town. Joe says that it's an impossible choice, and that he wants to help, but the repercussions of his actions would do a lot more bad than good, then leaving to continue his search for Aerin. Rev approaches Manfred and Creek at the intersection to see if they had any luck in finding the missing girl, which they didn't. Creek wonders if they should check the road to Davy, but she is interrupted by Manfred, who sees someone in a barren field leading into town. Initially unsure whether it's a ghost or an actual person, they soon discover that it is Connor, who is beaten up and collapses right before them. Later that night, Rev joins the Midnighters in the Midnighter's room. However, he did not come as a man of God, he came as Emilio, a Midnighter and a friend. He's doing something wrong for reasons he believes to be right. He hopes that they will forgive him, but his conscience will not allow him to remain silent any further. He explains to them that the veil between hell and Midnight is fraying. Evil energy was seeping out of the veil and affecting each of them, and bringing out the darkness in them, as well as drawing evil to town. Fiji wonders why he didn't mention any of this earlier when she told him about the demon that was haunting her. Rev was protecting his source. The Midnighters tie Shawn Lovell to a chair and surround him in the pawn shop upon discovering him with the missing girl in the woods Despite the fact that he killed those girls, attacked his own son, and brought law enforcement back to Midnight, Rev agrees with Manfred that they have no right to play judge, jury, and executioner, though Olivia and Lemuel would rather do it the "Midnighter's way" - swift and simple. However, there was nothing simple about the predicament they were in. Rev believes that Shawn should be locked away. Manfred wonders if it's the veil that caused Shawn to begin killing, but Rev informs him that the veil is incapable of making someone evil, so if he gave into the darkness, it was already there. The Midnighters stand around the pawn shop helpless after discovering that Shawn was only covering for Connor, who was the actual killer. He also had Creek with him, meaning her life could be in danger as well. They learn that Connor is sick and that he always has been, though Shawn refused to lock him up when given the opportunity, thus putting Midnight in danger. Shawn came to Midnight because it was isolated and everyone there could protect themselves. Shawn repeats over and over that Connor would never hurt Creek, but the Midnighters weren't so sure. Rev states that it's in his nature to be a killer. Wondering what's to follow after Creek realizes that Connor is the killer, and he begins to feel cornered, the Midnighters exit the pawn shop in a rush. Manfred and Bobo want to search for Creek, despite the fact that there's too much ground to cover, Rev says. Joe takes off his jacket and shirt, then sprouting his wings, revealing to rest of the Midnighters what the Rev already knew, that Joe was an angel. He flies off into the night as he can cover more distance than any of them. Rev, Manfred, Olivia, Fiji, and Bobo, await Joe, Lemuel, and Creek's safe return. They discover that Connor was dead; Lemuel killed him as he was given no other choice. Rev hangs his head in sorrow. The following day, The Midnighters gather outside the church as Fiji performs a cleansing while at the same time honoring the spirits that were killed by Connor. After the ceremony, Rev meets up with Joe, who he assumes must be angry with him for exposing his secret about the veil, though Joe is grateful for what Rev did. Had he not, Joe might not have went to save Creek, but Rev likes to think he would. Joe explains that he used his light to save Creek, meaning that they would be coming to Midnight. Rev thanks Joe before telling him that if he needed anything, they would be there to help. Personality Much like tigers, the Rev is a man of solitude, generally keeping to himself. This is evident by his desire to eat alone despite the Midnigter's room in Home Cookin', which is specifically in place for residents such as himself to eat together. While the Rev surely prefers his privacy, this is not to say that he doesn't engage in the town's affairs when required to. He's fairly involved in keeping Midnight safe from threats of all kinds. Rev often struggles to find meaning in his duality; that being man and tiger. It's what led him to become a Reverend. Despite his god fearing beliefs, he has taken multiple lives, one of which being, though unintentional, Officer Tina Gomez. It is unknown who he killed prior to her, but he did make a point of noting that it had been a long time since the last time he had killed. Although, he had no control of his actions, Rev assumed responsibility, also showing remorse for the life he had taken. Skills Rev possess all the standard abilities of a weretiger in relation to Midnight, Texas mythology, including but not limited to super strength (both in human and weretiger form), speed, agility, and healing. According to Creek Lovell, she witnessed him pull a grave stone out the ground with one hand. Further proof of his power was demonstrated after being shot multiple times at point blank range by Officer Gomez and Olivia. However, by sunrise, he had completely healed of any wounds. Appearances Trivia Gallery ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- References Category:TV Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Weretigers Category:Season One Characters Category:Main Characters